


Fanfiction?

by xMrBrightsidex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack-ish, Discovering fanfiction of themselves, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrBrightsidex/pseuds/xMrBrightsidex
Summary: Okay so I have no idea why I'm writing this cause it's super cheesy but it's also the best piece of fiction I've ever written so. The summary is in the tags





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Crown Prince and his buddies! Didja' miss me?"

The four friends were in Galdin Quay. They had meant to just eat and stay the night, but they ran into Dino who, of course, had a task for them.

"What do you want this time?" Noctis sighed, not really in the mood for taking requests. He just wanted to nap.

"Oh, this is gonna be a good one, trust me. What I need you to get for me is a blue diamond. Get that, and I'll be a full-time jeweler! And if that isn't enough for ya, I'll leave you alone, too! I won't ask any more favors. Deal?" He put his hand out.

Again, Noctis sighed. "Fine. Deal," he said and extended his hand for Dino to shake.

"Alright! See youse guys later!" Dino called out to the four friends as they were walking away.

~  
"To your left!" "Gotcha!"

The four friends (bros?) were fighting some Sabertusks that were in their way. They were trying to get to that stupid blue diamond when Prompto got attacked from behind. Now they had to kill the monsters before they could go anywhere.

"All this trouble for one - stupid - diamond!" Noct grunted, throwing his sword at one of the foes. "At least he'll leave us alone after this," Gladio replied, his deep voice wavering after getting hit by a Sabertusk tail.

BAM! Prompto fired a bullet and the last one fell to the ground, defeated.

"Well, glad that's over," Noctis said, letting out a deep exhale and putting his hands on his hips. "It's not over yet," Ignis commented, making the Prince remember what they came for.

"Right, the diamond..." His eyes narrowed as he looked for a mineral deposit. "There! I see it!" Prompto exclaimed, pointing to a nearby boulder.

"Good eye, Prompto," Ignis said, and Noct walked over and pulled a blue diamond out of the rock.

"Now, back to Galdin Quay," Gladio said, and they headed back to their car.

~

"Alright! Youse guys made it! Hope it wasn't too much trouble finding the gem," Dino exclaimed as the four friends (bros.) walked towards him.

"It's always trouble with you," Noct muttered, handing over the stone.

"Oh, isn't this just beautiful!" Dino cried out in awe, holding the diamond in his hand. "It's just what I need!" He stuffed it into his pocket.

"Alright, now for my side of the deal. I figured for all the trouble I put you through, I might as well give you something tangible," Dino said, "So here, have this!" He handed Noct a bracelet with studded emeralds all over it. "It'll do ya good, trust me!"

"And now, I'll leave you alone. No more favors for me! Feel free to stop by any time you're lookin' for some nice jewelry though."

Noctis started to walk away. "Oh, and Prince!" Dino called after him. Noct turned to look skeptically back at the part-time reporter. "While you're at it, read some fanfiction! I've read some pretty good stuff about youse guys," he said, and then let them be.

~

"What do you think he meant when he said that we should 'read some fanfiction', and that he's 'read some good stuff about us'?" Prompto asked when they were sitting at the tables outside the nearby Caravan later that day.

"Beats me," Noct replied, tapping away at his phone screen (probably playing King's Knight).

"I'd pay no mind to it if I were you. The internet is a strange place," Ignis answered.

Prompto sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked over at Gladio who was staring off into space, brows furrowed. "What do you think, Gladio?" Prompto asked.

Gladio's head shot up. Clearly he was not expecting to be taken away from his train of thought. "Uh... I don't know. Not really my area of expertise," he replied, and zoned out again.

"Okay," Prompto said, although he was only partially satisfied with the answers given. He was also confused. 'I wonder what Gladio was thinking about...' He thought, then decided not to worry about it. He had other things on his mind.

'Maybe I should read some of this fanfiction,' he thought as he opened the door to the Caravan and stepped inside.

~

Prompto was suddenly very uncomfortable yet very intrigued.

He was on his phone, laying in one of the beds in the Caravan, and I'm sure you can guess what he was doing: He was reading fanfiction.

He searched up their names and easily found a story. This one was about something called Gladnis. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

He read and skimmed a bit, and then suddenly- Gladio and Ignis are kissing!?!?

He quickly pressed the power button on his phone and set it down on the bedside table. What the fuck did he just read!?!?

The story stayed in his mind all night. It took him a while to fall asleep.

~

Prompto woke up to find that only Noctis was still sleeping. Of course he was still sleeping.

Immediately he remembered what he had read the night before. He shook his head violently in an attempt to get the image out of his head, but to no avail.

It wasn't that he was against gay people. Quite the contrary, in fact; he was pansexual himself. But Gladio and Ignis? Kissing? He couldn't get the thought out of his head, so he did his best to ignore it.

He got out of bed and exited the Caravan to find Gladio sitting in a chair outside, again deep in thought. "Good morning," Prompto told him. Then he frowned. "Where's Ignis?" He hadn't seen him in the Caravan, and he wasn't out here.

"Shopping," Gladio replied, expression unchanging.

Prompto frowned again. "All you alright Gladio?" He asked, concerned as to why the man was being so quiet. 

"M'fine," he replied. "Just tired, is all."

Then he hesitated. "Prompto... Did you read one of those fanfictions?"

Prompto froze. Images of Ignis and Gladio making out flooded his brain, and he could feel his face flush. Gladio noticed.

"That's a yes, then?" He asked. Prompto nodded slowly, expression still shocked and face still red.

"May I ask what it was about?" Gladio asked. Prompto opened his mouth, closed it a few times, and then finally blurted, "It was about you and Ignis kissing!!!"

Shock spread across Gladio's face, and then a smirk formed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I read one about you and Noct fucking."

"WHAT!?!?" 

Prompto's faced turned beet red, and he thanked the gods that Ignis and Noct weren't with them right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two... Sorry if it's not the best, the storyline is still in development.

Prompto had a hard time focusing that day.

He had read a story about Gladio and Ignis kissing, and then suddenly Gladio has read a story about HIM and NOCTIS. HAVING SEX. The PRINCE (king?) OF LUCIS and HIM, PROMPTO ARGENTUM.

WHAT THE FUCK.

The others noticed his discomfort, but only Gladio knew the cause of it. When asked if he was okay, he just brushed it off and said he was tired.

Gladio seemed a bit out of it too. He seemed to be keeping his distance from Ignis... But why? Prompto was the one who had read about them kissing, not him. Could just the idea of it really be affecting him that much?

Whenever Prompto was able to get the fanfiction out of his head, other thoughts plagued his mind. Thoughts like... What if him and Noct did get together? What would that be like? The prince was pretty attractive (not as attractive as Cindy, of course), but would he ever be interested in something like that? Does he even swing that way?

These thoughts were even worse than the other ones, so Prompto tried to shut them out entirely. He did a decent job of keeping them away, but even so, they were always lingering in the back of his mind...

~

Gladio was having a strange day.

The day before he had avoided reading any fanfictions with him in it for a reason. Specifically the ones with him and Ignis. The reason?

He liked Ignis. Like, really liked Ignis. He avoided the ones with him and Ignis because they were about him and Ignis, and, let's face it; they were never gonna get together (but that's just what Gladio thinks ;)); and he avoided the ones with him in it at all because, well, he didn't want to be with anyone but Ignis.

So, he chose Prompto and Noctis. And boy was he in for a ride. He wasn't expecting something as vulgar as what he read, but hey, he's seen worse. But he could tell Prompto was affected by it.

The kid went red in the face when told, and that's when Gladio thought that maybe he shouldn't have said anything. 

But it made him wonder... Does Prompto like Noctis? Cause if so, the feeling is mutual. Noct told him a long time ago. He's liked his friend since high school, and he's only told a select few.

But this brought him back to another train of thought- the one that says 'hey, I like Ignis.' What Prompto said that he read only strengthened those thoughts and Gladio didn't know whether to be sad because he knew it would never happen or to be happy because at least some people out there think it could.

But then he remembers, Ignis doesn't swing that way. Right?

...right?

~

That day they drove to Lestallum. There were some people there that needed help retrieving some items, so they figured why not help?

By the time they received all their assignments it was getting late, so they decided to call it a night and rented a room at the nearby Leville.

It was then that Ignis decided to ask Noctis: "Have you noticed Prompto and Gladio have been acting strange?" Ignis made sure that the other two couldn't hear them.

"Actually, yeah," Noct replied. "Any ideas as to why?" "I have a hunch," Ignis stated. "What is it then?" The prince asked. "Do you think maybe they read some of that fanfiction?" Ignis asked. 

"I really hope they didn't," Noctis sighed. "Why not?" Ignis asked. "I just feel like... You know... It'd be a bit... Disappointing if they were upset about some story they read on the internet."

"Well, yes, that may seem a bit disappointing, but they were probably about us... Maybe some of us did some things in those stories, if you know what I mean," Ignis replied.

"..oh. Yeah, I suppose that could be a bit upsetting," Noctis said as he thought, 'Whar if me and Prompto did something?' But he quickly cleared his mind of it. Now was not the time to focus on silly crushes.

"Well... What should we do about it?" Noctis asked, to which Ignis replied, "Maybe we should just wait a few days and see if something happens before confronting them about it." "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

~

No matter what he did, Prompto suddenly could not get thoughts of him and Noctis out of his mind. So, he did the logical thing: 

He looked up fanfiction about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update; for some reason I wasn't motivated to write more of this story until four in the morning today. So, here you go! Hope you don't think it's shitty.

The next day Noctis decided to confront Gladio.

The prince sighed. "Okay. Gladio, did you and Prompto read fanfiction about us?

Gladio's eyes widened a bit, but he slowly nodded and replied, "Yeah."

"Why?" Noct asked.

"...I don't really have an answer to that question."

"Well, what was it about?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't think you'd like it."

"...Oh," Noctis said, images of possibilities flooding through his brain. He shook the thoughts out of his head and asked, "Well... What did Prompto read?"

"Uh..." Gladio said uncertainly, not really sure if he should tell the other man (boyman? He's still young). Then he thought that he should probably try to get it off his chest anyways, so he told him.

"It was about me. And... Ignis." Gladio struggled to get the words out.

"Was it... You know...?" Noctis asked, and Gladio quickly shook his head.

"No, no. He said it was only kissing," he replied.

"Hey, Gladio?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever... Want to do something like that with Ignis?"

Gladio knew this was coming, and decided to answer honestly. "...Yeah. Yeah, I kind if would."

"Do you... Like Ignis?" Noct asked.

"...Yeah."

The prince nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"...Thanks."

"You guys should probably stay away from that stuff, though."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

~

That night at their campsite Noctis told Ignis what happened. He didn't go into detail, of course; he told Gladio he wouldn't tell. But they were both glad that they shouldn't have any more fanfiction problems with him. Now they just needed to confront Prompto...


End file.
